The night Fazbears Pizza Exploded
by KrissaKittyKay
Summary: Okay, this is a story that I made a while ago. have to republish it.
The Night Fazbear's Pizza Exploded.

Fazbear's Pizza, an old establishment. Not much is left of the place since that night. The night the pizzeria exploded.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to remedy my mistake by introducing myself. I'm Todd Jackson, and I was a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's.

I was a new guy there, working at my new summer job at the "new-and-improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Scott, another guy that worked there, had showed me around the place, and told me what I was going to be doing – a night guard. My job was to make sure no one broke into the pizzeria in the middle of the night. That's kinda why my shift started at 12 am and ended at 6. Scott told me he'd be calling when my shift started and filling me in on other things I probably should know.

So, my first night; it started at 12 am, just like Scott had said.

A minute in, he called me and told me about some things. _"Now, I want you to forget anything you might've heard about the old location. That old restaurant_ _was_ _kinda left to rot for a while."_ I listened closely to what he told me, but then he told me about the glitch. _"There may be a minor…glitch in the system."_

"Glitch? What glitch?" I demanded.

 _"It's not that serious. Just something about the animatronics thinking you're an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and trying to stuff you into an empty animatronic suit."_

"Wait, what?! You couldn't tell me this earlier?!" I yelled at Scott, completely scared out of my mind as I jumped to my feet.

 _"Whoa, whoa! Easy, man, if you would listen to me…"_ Scott said, his tone like that one might use on a child.

I sat down though he couldn't see me.

"Alright, so what do I do about that?" I asked him.

 _"Okay, see on the floor by the left side of your desk?"_ He replied.

I leaned down, and saw a Fazbear head. "Yeah."

 _"Alright, that's just in case they DO try to get in your office. This way they'll think you have your suit on, and they'll leave you alone."_ Scott also mentioned a music box by the prize counter that I had to keep an eye on. _"Don't let the music box stop. It works on one of the animatronics that's over by the prize counter. I'll be honest with you; I never liked that puppet thing. It was always….thinking, and it can go anywhere, so I don't think the Freddy head would fool it. Just keep the music box wound up on that one."_

I already felt unsafe. "Scott….. I'm gonna be okay here, right?"

I heard him cough slightly, and then he said _"Uh, yeah. You're gonna be just fine, bud. Listen, that place is the safest restaurant on Earth. There's no way you can get hurt there."_

I could tell he really cared about me, so I decided to trust him.

"Alright, I think I'm ready." I told him, taking a deep breath.

 _"A-are you sure? There's still a lot you need to know..."_

I smiled; he sounded like my dad the first time he let me go out of town with my friends.

"Scott, I'll be fine. You can tell me more tomorrow, okay?" I did my best to sound more confidant than I felt.

He was quiet for a bit. Then he sighed. _"Alright. Goodnight, kiddo."_

"Night." He hung up, and I sat back.

I checked my watch; 1:15.

 _ **Wow, we talked a while.**_

I picked up the tablet they used for the security feed, and began flipping through the cameras; the animatronics were all in their spots, so I switched over to the prize counter and wound up the music box.

I was only off the stage camera for a few seconds, but when I flipped back to it, the bunny was gone.

I panicked - where was it, where – there, the party room on my right.

I pressed a button on the screen and flashed my light.

It froze; The bunny was just sitting by the vent, one hand inside of it.

I just glared at it, forgetting it couldn't see me, leaned over, picked up the Freddy head, and put it on my lap just in case.

I quickly switched through the rest of the cameras.

Then I heard a noise - the bunny was in the vents.

I pulled my Freddy head on, and just sat still.

When it didn't show up, I pulled the head off and checked the vent, pushing a button above the opening which flashed a light inside of the vent.

It was right there.

I screamed and jumped back.

The bunny crawled out of the vent, and dusted off its knees. "Heya! I'm Bonnie. You must be the new guard. Nice to meetcha!"

I just stood there, stiff as a board.

The bunny cocked its head to one side, as if confused. "What's the matter, buddy? Are you alright? Oh, I get it. You didn't think that we were allowed to walk around at night, did ya? Sorry about that."

Bonnie nervously rubbed the back of its neck, simply smiling.

I finally managed to get a few words out.

"H-how…" I choked.

Bonnie laughed.

"Scott didn't tell you about the 'night mode' problem?" It asked me.

I slapped myself in the forehead.

Of course; I had forgotten the problem with the animatronics not having a proper night mode.

"Yeah, actually he did." I said sheepishly.

Bonnie rolled its eyes, and then asked if I wanted to meet the others.

I was so confused.

"What about the suit?" I asked.

Bonnie looked as confused as I felt.

"Suit?" It repeated.

I shrugged.

"Scott said something about a glitch with you optical receiver system, something about thinking that I might be an endoskeleton without a suit on?" I tried.

Bonnie just waved it off.

"Aw, don't worry about that, bud. That was the older models. We're outfitted with state-of-the-art tech. Facial recognition, better servos, and we're even allowed to walk around during the day. And we could spot a criminal a mile away. Cool, huh?"

I heard Scott's words echo in my mind as Bonnie said them.

I followed Bonnie to the stage room, and he introduced me to the others.

"Guys, this is our new babysitter….. Uh, heh. W-what's your name?"

I shook my head, smiling.

"It's Todd." I replied.

Bonnie turned to its friends, pointing to each of them in turn.

"This is Chica, Freddy, The Marionette, and Foxy. But the crew calls it 'Mangle'. I personally don't like the nickname they gave Foxy." Bonnie grimaced as it said that.

I watched each of them as they exchanged glances, which surprised me a little.

After all, they were robots, and robots can't really exchange glances.

I stood there, shuffling my left foot a bit.

An eerie, high-pitched laugh nearly scared me out of my wits.

I spun on the spot, and saw that balloon child from the prize counter.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I scared you." It said, its voice irritatingly high pitched.

I sat down; I didn't want to be standing up if I had a heart attack.

"Geez, you could at least warn a guy that you're behind him!" I muttered.

The child looked at me with curious eyes.

"Are you an animatronic, too?" It asked.

I shook my head.

The child looked a little surprised. "Wow, a person!"

I chuckled; it acted like a real child.

Freddy clunked down the stage steps.

"Now, now BB. Where are your manners? This is our new night guard. He's going to take care of us at night-time." It said in a kindly tone.

Chica skipped off the stage as well, her cupcake simply blinking.

"Hi! I'm so glad we have another member of the Fazbear band!" Chica said cheerily, then held out the cupcake in her hand. "This little guy's name is Carl. He doesn't talk much."

The cupcake made an indignant squeak, and glared at Chica.

"Oops! Sorry, Carl. No offense meant." Chica said quickly.

Carl looked at me for a while, and then simply said: "Hey."

I smiled; these animatronics weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

I spent the rest of my shift just hanging out with the band.

Bonnie taught me to play guitar, Chica showed me the difference between falsetto and fortissimo, and Freddy told me most of their main functions.

My replacement for the day shift came, and I went home and got some sleep.

I came back to the pizzeria at 5:35 and waited for the place to close.

During one show for a group of kids, I could've sworn that Bonnie turned to me and winked; I just wrote it off as a trick of the light.

A few minutes after my shift started, Scott called.

 _"Uh, hello. Hello. Hey, did you have much trouble last night?"_ He asked me.

I laughed.

"Nah, they were no trouble at all. Actually, they were pretty cool." I reassured him.

Scott coughed.

 _"Uh, okay. Good. Uhh, hey listen. The older models in the back room, they might, uh, walk around a bit too. So, keep your flashlight on full juice. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights."_ His voice seemed a little shaky, which worried me.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard a noise from the hall as Scott talked, and quickly grabbed my flashlight.

"Kay." I replied instead, switching on my flashlight and turning it to the hallway; it was only Chica.

I breathed out heavily, motioning for her to stay put and be quiet.

Scott told me about some things that were going on outside in the world.

I heard another noise, and turned to Chica.

She shrugged, indicating that it wasn't her that made the noise.

I kept talking with Scott until he hung up.

After he hung up, I stood up, and walked over to Chica.

"What's going on?" I asked, grinning brightly.

She looked to Carl, who looked back at her.

Then, she looked at me seriously.

"Bonnie said to come get you. Something's up." She told me.

I followed her to the stage room.

Bonnie came towards me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey bud. Look, um. Freddy has, uh, said that we can't have you in the band unless you dress for it." He sounded sad.

My stomach dropped; I yanked my shoulder out of his grasp.

"W-what do you mean?" I knew already; I didn't have to ask.

Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, bud. We have to give you a suit."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

A suit, after they said they wouldn't?

I kept backing away slowly as they kept coming towards me with serious expressions.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist.

I spun around, and saw a young girl, about my age.

"Run." That was all she said.

Then she pulled me after her as she ran down the hall towards the back room filled with the older models.

I was so scared; I tried to pull away, but she had a grip like iron.

She pulled me into the back room, shutting the door behind us.

She stayed crouched by the door for a few seconds, then turned to me and nodded.

Standing up, she went towards the other side of the room, calling softly: "Hey, guys. It's me. I brought a friend. It's okay. I brought more parts, too."

My eyes stung as the girl switched on a light.

The light was dull, but it was enough to see all the animatronics: they were old and in disrepair.

And the smell.

Ugh.

The girl turned to me with a small smile.

Now that we weren't running for our lives, I could study her more.

And, golly; she was beautiful.

She had long brown hair with golden bangs, which was pulled back into a ponytail.

Her eyes were emerald green with flecks of gold and spikes of brown.

She was slim, but well-built and strong.

She wore a camouflage sleeveless jumpsuit which showed off her arms, and she had no shoes on at all, which confused me.

"Um, w-what's your name?" I asked.

She chuckled.

"So he speaks at last." She said sarcastically. "I'm Alyssa. What about you?"

I swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I-I'm Todd." I stammered.

She laughed again; it was a beautiful, musical sound.

Alyssa picked up a part and a wrench, and walked over to the fox.

"Hey, Foxy. I've got your new leg servo." She murmured, kneeling beside it.

The fox raised its head slightly.

Alyssa gently took the fox's left leg, and started working on it.

We talked about a lot of things, mainly about ourselves.

Turns out we had a lot in common: she used to work at Fazbear's until the incident at the last restaurant.

We both liked a lot of the same singers, like Amy Grant, TobyMac, Mandopony, RoomieOfficial, and the occasional Random Encounters.

I had come to work at Fazbear's because I liked working with kids; she came because she liked robots.

By the time it was safe to come out, it was 5:53.

"Crap, my shift's almost over." I muttered as I stepped out into the hall.

Alyssa came out behind me.

"Todd."

I felt light-headed as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone about me. Not even Scott. Understand?" Alyssa sounded serious, her grip tightening in the slightest on my shoulder.

I nodded, trying to stay cool.

Alyssa smiled.

"You're turning pink, Todd." She teased.

I quickly ducked my head, my ears burning with embarrassment.

She laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't your relief guard be here in a minute?" Alyssa reminded me.

I straightened up.

"Oh, right." I said, not really focusing.

I turned to face her and tried to say goodnight, but the words just…caught in my throat.

Alyssa shook her head.

"Doof." She said softly.

Then she gave me a quick hug, and left through a window in the office.

A bell chimed from somewhere. I checked my watch. 6:00 sharp.

 _ **Good, my relief should be here soon.**_

That entire day, I thought of nothing but the strange girl and the animatronics.

I was honestly a little scared of going back, but then I thought of Alyssa, and my resolve came back.

I got to the office that night, and waited for Scott's call.

He told me that there was some sort of investigation on concerning some kids that had been killed.

I honestly didn't take much of it in, and when he hung up, I turned to the window behind me.

Almost immediately, Alyssa showed up.

I opened the window for her, and she climbed in.

"Hey, Todd. So, you're still here?" She sounded surprised.

I shrugged.

"Ehh, I figured I could just… spend my shift with you." I admitted, mumbling towards the end of my sentence.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Is this some new way of asking me out, 'cause if it is…" She trailed off.

I stiffened.

"Uhh, no!" I protested. "No, I just…thought that you might like some company while you worked on the other animatronics." I looked away quickly.

I was turning pink again; I could feel it.

Alyssa shrugged.

"Alright. I guess I could use the company, then." She replied.

She turned away from me, and started heading for the back room.

 _ **Yes!**_

I pumped my fist in the air before following her.

We spent the whole night in the back room again, just chatting and talking about what we used to do when we were kids.

I liked making my friends laugh and keeping my younger siblings happy; Alyssa used to build all sorts of robots in her garage, and even got a scholarship recently in advanced robotics.

I was 17, she was 16: only a year apart. I was fresh into sophomore year when summer ended, and she was gonna be a freshman.

At 5:52, we left the back room, and I walked her to the window.

I felt so awkward as I stood by her, still trying to say goodbye.

Alyssa just smiled and hugged me again, but before she headed out the window, I managed to gather enough courage to kiss her cheek.

She whirled around, her face slightly red.

I turned away, not daring to look her in the eye.

But, dot, dot, dot, Alyssa came around in front of me, and said: "If you're gonna kiss me, at least do it right."

I was confused, but she just laughed and went out the window.

I got home, tired but triumphant.

My dad came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, bud." He said cheerily.

I hid my head under my pillow, and groaned.

"Ohh, don't call me 'bud' right now, please." I groaned.

Dad was confused, but he shrugged it off.

"Sorry, Todd, I didn't know that you were in a mood. What happened at work?" He asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

I sat up, looking my dad in the eye.

"Nothing important, I just had a bad scare. That's all." I insisted as I sat up.

Dad sat closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Look, son. If there's ever anything wrong, you know you can tell me, okay?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded, thinking of Alyssa.

Dad smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you get your sleep. See you later, kiddo." He said, ruffling my hair.

Dad got up, and left.

I lay back on my bed, still thinking of Alyssa and what she could've meant.

 _ **Do it right next time? What did she mean by that?**_

I fell asleep thinking about it.

I started my shift same time as always, and like last night, I let Alyssa in through the window.

This time, she seemed serious.

"Todd, you can't keep coming back and not doing your shift. You could get fired, not to mention it's dangerous." She scolded.

I frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Alyssa, I know it's dangerous. But I really need this job. Also, I…" I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "I know that even if I stopped coming, you would still keep coming for the older robots. A-and I don't want you getting hurt."

Alyssa's face softened.

She smiled slightly, and dropped her arms.

Taking my hand, she gently pulled me with her to the back room again.

We spent the night in the back room again, but this time we didn't talk much - just occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

As soon as it was 5:53, we left the back room and spent the last few minutes in the office.

Alyssa left through the window like always, but before she climbed out, she turned to me and asked if I wanted to try that kiss again.

I was still confused, as she could clearly see.

So Alyssa told me to just close my eyes, and she'd show me what she meant.

I did. As soon as my eyes were shut, I felt pressure on my lips, and I couldn't breathe.

My eyes shot open on instinct, and I finally understood what she'd meant.

I closed my eyes again, subconsciously putting my arms around her.

Even though we'd only known each other for a few nights, I felt as if we'd done this a million times before.

We broke away slowly, her eyes glowing with complete satisfaction.

Alyssa looked as relieved as I felt.

I let go of her, and she slipped out of the window without another word.

 _ **Wow. That really happened.**_

I was smiling as I left the pizzeria and headed home.

Dad asked me what had put me in such a good mood.

I shrugged, and said that I just felt good; he took it, and I went to bed with that warm, soft feeling still lingering on my lips.

The next night, I came back.

I started my shift like the past five nights, but this time Scott sounded very, very scared.

 _"W-what on Earth are you doing there?!"_ He demanded.

I was confused.

"Um, doing my shift? Scott, are you okay?" I asked, now suddenly very worried for my supervisor.

Scott's voice betrayed an extreme panic.

 _"You didn't get the memo? Someone used one of the suits… We had a spare in the back room - a yellow one."_ He sounded as if he wanted to hide in a corner.

I felt so confused; I'd never seen a yellow suit in the back room.

"Used it for what? What's wrong?" I kept my voice calm and level, hoping that would help to calm Scott a little.

Scott took a deep breath on the other end, and I could hear him swallow hard before speaking.

 _"Those kids that've been getting murdered… It happened here… someone used one of the old suits we had... now none of them are acting right…"_ I felt my breath freeze in my throat: murders?

I didn't remember Scott talking about any murders.

Then again, I had been thinking of Alyssa for this entire week and not paying attention to Scott's calls at all.

 _"Listen, just finish your shift, and get out of there."_ He told me. _"We have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You're gonna take the day shift and stay by the animatronics. When the place opens again, I'll probably take the night shift myself."_ He still sounded scared, but he was a little better than before.

I felt scared, but didn't let myself indulge in the fear I felt.

"Alright, I promise I'll be careful. I'll see you tomorrow, Scott." I told him, my voice firm.

He hung up, and I turned to the window to see Alyssa waiting for me to open it.

I opened it, and she climbed in, a belt of weaponry strapped across her chest.

"Hun, we have to get out of here." She said.

I shook my head.

"We have to get the older ones out of here. They're not gonna hurt anyone if you can fix them up the right way, would they?" I asked.

Alyssa crossed her arms.

"I guess not, but why bring them with us?" She asked.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Because I know how much they mean to you, and you mean a lot to them. Besides, I've kinda gotten used to them, too."

Alyssa dropped her arms, her face expressionless.

Finally, Alyssa just nodded once and we headed to the back room.

The animatronics were fixed enough that they could walk, but we still didn't know how we'd get them out.

That wasn't the biggest problem, though; the biggest problem was the other animatronics and the threat of death if they caught us.

Scott said that they were malfunctioning badly, and I was worried.

Coming out of the back room with the older animatronics, we went back to the office.

Bonnie was waiting for me. "Todd, why? Why did you hurt them?"

I froze, my blood as cold as ice; I knew what he was implying.

"Bon, I didn't. It wasn't me." I said calmly, raising my hands a little to keep the animatronic calm.

Bonnie didn't believe me.

"Todd, I'm sorry. We have to do this, bud." He said, getting to his feet.

I started backing away, just like the last time I'd seen him; the window was behind me, and the others had somehow managed to fit through it to get outside while Bonnie had been focused on me.

Alyssa walked in front of me, a fierce look on her face.

"Lissy, what are you…" My voice froze as I saw what she held in her hand.

Alyssa looked at the animatronic, a fire in her eyes.

"Todd, did I tell you what my dad does for a living?" She asked coldly.

I said no, she hadn't.

Alyssa turned to me with a grin.

"My dad's a retired solder - a drill Sargent now. My house is filled with these." She tossed the round green explosive lightly in her hand.

With that, she took my hand and led me to the window, never taking her eyes off of Bonnie.

All the other older bots were outside except the older Bonnie, who was waiting for Alyssa and I to go, standing before us protectively.

I told Lissy to go ahead of me.

She shook her head, still holding the grenade.

"Todd, you go without me." Alyssa told me.

I couldn't believe what she'd said.

"No, I'm not leaving without you." I argued.

She turned to me, a small smile on her face.

Without a word, she kissed me, and then pushed me out the window.

The older Freddy and Chica caught me outside, and I tried to fight them off and get back to the window, but Freddy held me back.

A few seconds later, the building exploded.

I felt my heart drop, and I fell to my knees, tear falling on their own accord.

Then, from the flames of the burning building, something came out, carrying another figure; I realized it was the older Bonnie, carrying Lissy.

Older Freddy let me go, and I ran to them.

Older Bonnie placed Alyssa on the ground in front of me.

I picked her up, holding her close; she had a hand over her left eye, blood flowing out from underneath it.

Older Bonnie's face had been blown off again, but somehow his voice box had remained intact.

He told us what had happened: Once Lissy had turned her back, Toy Bonnie had tried to advance.

Older Bonnie had held him off, but the others had come to back Toy Bonnie up.

Older Bonnie and Lissy went back-to-back so no one could get behind them, Lissy had pulled the ring from the grenade, and tossed it at Toy Bonnie.

Older Bonnie had covered her as best he could when the blast went off, but her eye still suffered from the explosion.

We looked on as the building burned down.

I was sure I could see a shape made of the smoke; it was an image of a smiling Bonnie, holding his guitar.

I lowered my head, pressing my lips against the top of Alyssa's head.

"It's okay." I whispered, over and over, more to calm myself than to calm her. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

The next day, Scott came to see me as I sat in the hallway of the hospital outside of Alyssa's room.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry about your friend. Is she gonna be okay?" He asked, kneeling beside.

I nodded, not bothering to look up into his face.

Scott took the hint, and left.

I stayed with Lissy until morning came, but she didn't seem worried about what had happened.

"When did the doctor say you could leave?" I asked her after we discussed what might happen next.

Lissy sighed, crossing here arms.

"About four weeks. Damn, this sucks." She groaned, dropping back onto her pillows.

I took her hand gently, laughing at her choice of words.

"Yeah, it must. Hey, I'll come and visit every day, okay?" I tried, keeping my tone light.

She laughed.

"Okay. What about the bots?"

I told her I'd taken them to an old barn by my place. "They'll be safe there. I set it up for my dad's old truck a while ago."

Alyssa reminded me to shut them in at night so they wouldn't scare anyone.

After she got out of the hospital, we started going out, and eventually, got married.

We now have three little ones of our own, but we never take them to Fazbear's.

Why? Because we have too many bad memories about that place.

They opened another five pizzerias in that chain and each one of them have their own set of animatronics.

I pray for the poor night guards that work at each location, and hope that they don't meet the fate that had threatened me.

THE END…FOR NOW.


End file.
